Break Your Heart
by Sirius Leigh
Summary: Sirius was a womanizer, Jamie should have known that, and even after he warned her he'd break her heart, she still went after him. Based on the song Break Your Heart.


Sirius Black was well known at Hogwarts, girls swooned over his shoulder length black hair, and captivating stormy gray eyes, paired with his aristocratic good looks, hewas _the_ Hogwarts heart throb.

He had been breaking girls hearts since his first year, those innocent little first year girls had no idea what was coming for them, of course, in first year he was still learning, but by time he'd hit his prime, and the Marauders watched as Sirius started another relationship, giving his standard pre-relationship talk to the girl.

She was a Gryffindor, fifth year. Her long chocolate colored hair had just a hint of curl to it, and she was thrilled that Sirius had _finally_ noticed her.

It didn't take long for Sirius to notice any pretty girl making eyes at him. He was after all, a womanizer. He went through girls incredibly fast. Sometimes they stuck around for a week, maybe two, one girl had lasted a whole month and three days, which was Sirius's longest relationship to date.

Remus chuckled at the girls' expression. She thought she could change Sirius. She thought she could _tame _him. An inexperienced fifth year, she was sadly mistaken, Remus thought.

Sirius was leaning close to the giggling girl, pressing kisses to her neck. Remus tried to look back towards his book, but it was like a train wreck, you couldn't help but look.

He had the girl backed into the huge bookshelves that filled the Hogwarts Library. She was giggling again. Sirius always found the gigglers. Gods, Remus rolled his eyes. Thankfully, James and Peter arriving spared him watching the exchange between his best mate and the foolish girl alone. They quickly took in what was happening and exchanged a look with Remus, they'd seen this happen nearly a hundred times before.

Sirius had stopped kissing the girl before him and tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. He noticed they were dark blue, like the center of a deep mountain lake.

He glanced at his best mates, knowing they had come in and were watching him, he didn't care anymore, they had all heard him tell girls what he was about to tell Jamie, they thought it was funny, he warned the girls, and they still chased after him.

Turning his attention back to Jamie, the pretty Gryffindor, he said, "Jamie, now listen to me baby, before I love and leave you, they call me heartbreaker. I don't wanna deceive you. If you fall for me, I'm only gonna break your heart."

The girl stared into his gray eyes, trying to decide if he was serious, when she studied his face and saw no humor in his features she broke into a huge grin and said, "I don't break so easy." With that she flounced away, glancing over she shoulder just before she walked out the library door and sent a flirty wink at Sirius.

He chuckled and shook his head, walking towards his friends; James slapped him on the back as he sat down.

"So Padfoot, how long is this one going to last?"

Sirius grinned at his best mate, "I dunno Prongs, what does old Moony think?"

"Old Moony thinks you'll get tired of her within the next two weeks, honestly." Remus stated. He used to chastise his friend, but after fifth year he realized he was having no effect on Sirius at all and stopped wasting his breath.

Throughout the next week Sirius was often seen with Jamie, snogging in the corridors, behind various tapestries, and most of all the Gryffindor Common Room. They were disgustingly sweet, holding hand and whispering and laughing with the other between snogging sessions.

Remus and James observed quietly, knowing it was boiling down to an end; Sirius wouldn't stay with her much longer. She was getting clingy.

And sure enough, the next night Sirius was tangled up with some other girl, completely unaware as Jamie walked in and stared at her boyfriend in horror. She gaped as she watched some stupid slut wrap herself around Sirius and shove her tongue down his throat. Tears pricked at her eyes as she stalked up to Sirius and smacked him in the back of the head, as he lazily looked up she hissed, "We need to talk!"

She grinned at Jamie, and then at the other girl, he whispered something in her ear and stood up and slowly followed as Jamie hurried from the common room.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? What do you think you're doing with her? I'm your girlfriend! I thought we had something!" Jamie hissed.

Sirius entirely too used to these kinds of conversations, looked at her and said quietly, "I told you, if you fall for me, I'm only going to break your heart."

She gaped at him, "One day, you're going to get what's coming to you Sirius Black!"

Sirius grinned at this, " I know karma's going to get me back for being so cold, but I did tell you, I'd only break your heart."

With that Sirius turned and walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, completely apathetic to the girl crying behind him.

After all he had warned her.


End file.
